The Lost blade
by Rio Skyron
Summary: Many know the tale of Kyr Stormblade. This is not that tale, this is the tale of Leon Maximus, the Lost Blade, and the Last Blade now. Spinoff/prequel of The Dragonborn Returns: Team SVGD


**For Thousands of years I have lain dormant! Who dares disturb my- oh hey everyone. I haven't been caught up playing the Witcher 3, and Pokemon Sword, and Fire Emblem 3 Houses, and Kingdoms of Amalur:Reckoning, and Enderal, and many other games….. I don't know what you're talking about.**

**So this is a bit of a prequel Spin-off of The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD, taking place during the era Team STRQ went to Beacon. This one is going to star the Fugitive, the protagonist of The Elder Scrolls: Blades, the Mobile Game. I will warn you ahead of time that this will contain spoilers for the final main quest of Elder Scrolls Blades (currently at least, the game is still in Early Access mode so there might be more main quests after all.) Anyway I might have pairing options but I would have to limit them as a result of trying to avoid time paradoxes lol (same universe as Team SVGD after all) So anyway, here is, The Lost Blade.**

Prologue

When the Great War between the Empire of Cyrodil and the Amldmeri Dominion came to a close and the White Gold Concordat was signed, the Blades were disbanded and hunted down to extinction. Although not all had perished. One Blade in particular, an Imperial named Leon Maximus, managed to survive. He fought off his Thalmor pursuers, and escaped. He decided to return to his home town

But he found the place on fire after being visited by the Bloodfall Queen's Guards. After fighting off the guards he helped rebuild the town, went on many adventures, and eventually confronted the Bloodfall Queen, Urzoga gra-Batul (**A/N: I'm just gonna call her the Bloodfall Queen from now on, cause damn that name is gonna be a pain to remember**), and discovered her men did not set his home village of Falconreach on fire. At least, not intentionally. Upon investigating the statue the Queen's men mentioned apparently the Founders Statue sat atop an Ayleid Tomb holding the Sorcerer King, Celemaril Light-Bringer, and broke the seal holding him. Leon with the help of the Bloodfall Queen's men as well as the town elder Junius and the Lore Keeper Saashi, got the items needed to stop Celemaril, the Ayleid Crown, the Elder Scroll, the 5 Varla Stones, and restoring the Founder's Statue. Which leads us to this moment.

Leon stood in the old Arena as Celemaril appeared. "**You cannot stop me warrior,**" he declared, "**I will reign once again, and the World shall be set aflame! Your loved ones shall perish, your city shall burn…**" Celemaril started charinging his staff, "**And I shall feast upon your soul!**" and fired a lighting spell which Leon blocked with a ward.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Leon drawing his sword Boneshaver. He jumped at Celemaril who drew his own sword and they clashed splitting the clouds. Celemaril unleashed a Thunder Storm Spell and sent Leon flying. Leon used a consuming Inferno Spell upon getting up and Celemaril screamed in pain.

He rose to the air and created a meteor shower which Leon dodged by rolling around. Leon used his Echo Blade spell and then lunged at Celemaril who dodged backwards and laughed only to be hit by a projection of Boneshaver. "**Of course, the Echo Blade spell, figures a Blade would use that spell.**" Celemaril prepared a lightning storm only for Leon to counter with his own lightning storm. The smoke that was created obscured Celemaril's vision so he didn't see the Fire ball coming until it was right in his face.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!**" the fireball hit Celemaril dead-on in the face so he was temporarily blinded. Therefore he didn't see Leon's follow up attack coming as Leon leapt through the smoke and slashed through the Sorcerer King. He then screamed in Rage as he activated his Reckless Fury skill delivering and Onslaught of blow, which Celemaril struggled to parry. As Reckless fury wore off Leon prepared one last echo blade and Celemaril regained his composure and charged his sword with electricity and prepared a spell behind him to increase his momentum. "This is the end!" shouted Leon. "**Die warrior!**" shouted Celemaril as they lunged at each other. They went right through each other. Leon collapsed to a knee and Celemaril laughed before falling forward. Leon grinned but his moment of victory was short lived as Celemaril rose again.

"**You are fool warrior,**" declared Celemaril, "**I am immortal, my own brother who was my equal couldn't kill me, what makes you think you could?**" But suddenly Celemaril felt his essence being tugged. "Looks like Sa'ashi finished," said Leon his grin returning. Celemaril felt his essense being tugged and he realized what was happening. "My goal was never to kill you, it was to stall you," said Leon confirming Celemaril's fears. But he still had one last trick up his sleeve. He couldn't stop the seal, but he could hurt the ones responsible.

"**I hope you enjoyed your victory Falconreach,**" he said before preparing one last spell, "**But victory always comes at a price!**" he fired the spell past Leon and created a rift behind that sucked him in. "Leon no!" shouted Sa'ashi as Celemaril laughed as he was being sealed. Leon could not resist and was pulled through the rift.

(Nearly 10,000 years later)

Serana was walking through Forever fall. It was Liberation day, the anniversary of the day Skyrim won it's independence, and by a twist of fate, the day the Thalmor began to get annihilated, in other words, the anniversary of Kyr's sacrifice, he still has not been found, but hopefully, with her partnership with Nikolaus Schnee, she'd find him soon . Nevertheless, on this day she liked to get some air.

But she found something odd, a warrior was lying struggling to get up. What stood out was he seemed similar to Kyr, not just his similar outfit, but his aura. She approached him and he seemed startled but collapsed. Mus have been in a battle. She decided to take him to Volkahir Industries. They would decide what to do later.

(a month later at Beacon Acadamey)

A black-haired man with a can was sipping coffee and was looking over transcripts. This was Ozpin, the youngest headmaster of Beacon. He had already approved the children from the Dark Brotherhood, the silver-eyed girl, and the Blonde juggernaut. He was looking over some more.

There was this girl Gretchen Reinhart, who showed promise, and passion. The only issue was her over protective older brother Hazel.

Then there was Donovan Bronze, everything about him screamed suave cowboy. Heck he was even given the nickname "The Gunslinger."

Next was a very interesting one. A faunus girl named Safiria Kuroyin. Especially the type of faunus she was. Don't see many of those, at least not out in the open.

The final one was an enigma. Leon Maximus. Had no history of education or known training. What caught his eye was he was recommended by his old comrade, or rather Orion's old Comrade, Serana Volkahir. "**That name certainly brings me back,**" said Orion in his mind. If Serana was personally recommending him then he didn't see the harm. If only he knew the events that awaited.

… Just like Kyr Stormblade, Leon Maximus sacrificed himself to stop a great evil. But just like Kyr Stormblade this wasn't the end of Leon's tale. For when one chapter ends, another one begins. This is the tale of Leon Maximus, the Lost Blade.

End Chapter

**And done, That took a while. Also don't worry about not seeing Leon's conversation with Serana, I will get that in next chapter.**

**Also since this is a spin-off of Team SVGD, if there were any references you didn't understand, they were likely in Team SVGD.**

**Also what did you all think of the fight scene? Those who know me know that I don't always have the best confidence in my fight scenes.**

**Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or you just wanna say hi please leave a review. It really does help out a lot, and never underestimate your ability to influence me.**


End file.
